The music in me
by John M. Nox
Summary: I've always hated Halloween but this time something happened, I met someone that makes my heart skip a beat everytime he walks by, someone that makes me blush uncontrollably when he looks at me. This Halloween I met Lavi Bookman. Yaoi, Laven, soon to be M
1. First Song: Halloween

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot damnit! How the hell did it end up being a chaptered story?! Why is it so hard for me to just write one damn chapter and leave it at that?! Sigh anyways this was supposed to be a Halloween thing I had planned on uploading on Halloween but turns out that day I was in the hospital, (no I was not injured I was working). So please excuse the three day delay of this. Also, a lot of people are doing it so I guess I'll try to do it too, at the end of this chapter there's an omake, in case your interested.**

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXx

"The music in me"

"First song"

"Lenalee, why do we have to do this again?" I asked as she dragged to yet another house to ask for more candy, which I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat.

"Allen, it's so simple" she said with the fakest smile slapped on her face "It's Halloween and children are supposed to go trick or treating in Halloween, besides, don't you want to wake up tomorrow surrounded by a mountain of candy?" I have to admit she knew how to paint a pretty picture but over the years I've discovered that those were a bunch of lies. Ever since I was a small…..well smaller child she does this thing where she drags me from house to house asking for candy, yes I know it sounds like anything other children might do but this case is different. Even though we start our tour very early in the afternoon and finish close to midnight I never get to wake up with a mountain of candy surrounding me.

Why you ask? Well it's very simple…….my sister Lenalee steals pretty much every single candy I earn with my hard effort. Yes all during the year my big sister is really nice and generous but I don't know what it is that happens in Halloween that makes her act so…………evil, It's like a demon posses her and forces her to be……evil. She doesn't even like to dress up! SHE forces ME to dress up! Unbelievable! I guess in some countries they might call it child labor but in England it counts as "fraternal love".

"But Lenalee I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a kid anymore" Well I wasn't really seventeen years old, more like sixteen and ten months but hey! I'm pretty much a grown up already!

"Yes, but you still look like a fifteen year old, not to mention you're as cute as a ten year old!" She said pinching my cheeks and stretching them almost till the point they were going to break. I sighed as we walked towards the new target, there was no way to avoid it so I simply went along with it hoping and praying to God that the next day my big sister would be nice and let me have a significant amount of the treasure candy.

The next house gave me the chills, it always had; it was the house that belonged to the man named "Yuu Kanda" it really looked scary…….but not for the right reasons. I don't really know how to describe it but I'll try to give you a pretty good idea. You see, this house was scary not because of how it looked but because who lived in it, the said man was a black belt in numerous martial arts, not to mention he owned several samurai swords, there's even an urban rumor that he once cut off some kid's hand just because he jumped to his backyard to retrieve his basketball. But of course, none of that mattered to Lenalee as she pushed me all the way to the front door and forced me to ring the bell.

When I heard steps coming to answer it I swear I saw my life pass in front of my eyes, my heart was about to explode and I was pale as snow, I wanted to turn around and run like the wind but my sister was right behind me with a fake smile on her face that said 'if you run, I'll kill you'. So I took a deep breath and waited for what seemed to be my tragic dead. Finally the door screeched and it was open, not by the blood-thirsty samurai I was thinking but by a woman with curly black hair and equally black eyes, she was dressed up like a witch, including the hat and the plastic owl hanging from her elbow;, on her hands there was a cauldron with bags filled with gummy bears.

"T-trick o-o-or treat" I managed to stutter out, still too shocked to speak normally. As I said those words her face lit up completely, her smiled widened and her eyes seemed to shine. She jumped happily around me releasing sounds of happiness. I turned to look at my sister who had a raised eyebrow over the young woman's weird behavior, after a few seconds she stopped the jumping and the yelling and leaned down to talk to me.

"Congratualtions! You're the first kid that has come to ask for candy here!" She yelled, I truly didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing so I just went along with it "Here!" she said grabbing handfuls of the gummy bear bags and dumping them on the sack I had brought o collect the candy, not taking off that smile for one single second. I knew Lenalee was behind me daydreaming of the time she'd get to eat all those gummy bears.

"Miranda, what's all that noise?" A male voice said from inside the house, I lifted my head and saw a man with black onyx hair and narrow eyes walking up to us. He wasn't dressed up as anything but the sour look on his face was enough to scare any small children away. "Miranda, you're not supposed to give him that much candy" he said massaging his temples out of frustration, the woman immediately stopped dumping the candy on my bag and in a matter of seconds she was crying in the corner yelling something about her being useless and stupid.

Truth be told I would've been happy to just walk out of there with my bag full of those delicious gummy bears but my conscious told me that I was supposed to do something. So I reluctantly dug my hang inside my bag and grabbed some of those bags and returned them to the cauldron they had been in the first place. "It's okay, even I couldn't eat that much candy" _but I bet Lenalee could, too bad she's not going to get the chance! He he he he. _I thought as I heard the Lenalee gasp when she saw me returning the candy.

The woman stood up and came back brushing off her tears, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said while shaking my hand to the point where I thought it was going to break "You see, my name is Miranda Lotto and this is my cousin Yuu" she introduced pointing at the evil man next to her "I'm originally from Germany but this Halloween Yuu invited me over to spend a week with him, I was so psyched because I had never ever experienced Halloween before so I immediately packed up my bags and came here"

"Miranda, he doesn't want to know you life story" the evil black haired man said.

"No, its okay" I said "I have lots of time" _Besides the more I spend here the less I have to spend going from house to house begging for candy._

"Really?" she asked her face being once again lit up with happiness "Well, when I came here you have no idea how disappointed I was when I heard Yuu didn't celebrate Halloween by giving candy or dressing up, instead he just goes to the cemetery and lights a candle for our dead relatives, I mean that's nice and all but what about the candy?" I turned to look at Kanda and he looked as if he was about to explode from anger, he looked somewhat funny actually, nothing like those horrid legends where he cuts people's hands.

"So I tell him, 'Yuu, we're going to give out candy whether you like it or not!' But zero children have come up until now" She said playing with her fingers in sadness "So you'll understand why I'm so happy that you came" Going to the cemetery and lighting candles sounded nice compared to the torture I was forced to go through every year.

"If you want you can come with us trick or treating for the rest of the evening" a familiar voice said from behind, I turned to see my sister walking up to us with yet another smile on her face; I didn't know what she was planning but I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be good. Kanda seemed somewhat relieved to hear that his cousin might be gone for the day and decided to keep quiet instead of saying anything that might discourage her.

"Really?!" She asked her smiling widening even more and I could swear I almost saw tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She turned at her cousin who simply nodded "I'll be happy to go with you guys" she said "what's your name, little one?" She asked leaning down to see me eye to eye. My height had always been somewhat of a problem for me but because this person was actually nice and a lady I faked a smile and shyly answered:

"Allen, Allen Walker"

"And I'm Lenalee Walker" My sister said from behind my back "Nice to meet you" They shook hands, I really felt bad for the lady since I knew the only reason my sister had asked her to come with us was because she had something that would most likely bring pain to me, even if it weren't physical. And before you ask, yes, taking all of the candy you worked so hard on gathering away does count as some sort pain to me!

"Allen, I love your costume!" she said as we walked out of the Kanda property and headed for the next house. Oh right, I haven't described my costume! Well, it's not much but I have been wearing this costume since I was a small……..smaller child and much to my dismay it still fitted like a glove. I was supposed the be the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland complete with ears that poked out of my top hat and a small brown vest on top of a very formal white shirt, ooh and let's not forget the giant pocket watch handing from well……my pocket. Everyone who ever saw it says that I look really cute and that it matches my white hair but I absolutely hate it! On Halloween you're not supposed to be cute, you're supposed to be scary! And bunnies are not scary!

As the three of us walked down the street we saw numerous kids accompanied by their parents laughing and talking, ninjas, pirates, ghosts and werewolves were the most common disguises but it still was a spectacle worth of seeing, all those houses decorated differently with jack-o-lanterns hanging from their roofs and cemetery tombstones scattered around the front lawns, if there was anything I liked about this day was how everyone seemed to be having so much fun, everyone except me, of course.

"Lenalee, I'm twenty years old, aren't I too old to ask for candy?" Miranda asked shyly with a slight blush across her cheeks "I just think it's so unfair, never in my life have I been able to experience a true Halloween and now that I finally get the chance I'm too old" She brought down her witch hat in order to hide her face, I have never seen someone go from being so happy to so sad so quickly, what do they call those people?...........bipolar I believe, yes, that woman Miranda was definitely bipolar.

"Don't worry Miranda" Lenalee said comforting her "That's why we have Allen" I immediately stopped when I heard those evil words come out of my sister's mouth, I turned around and saw her looking at me with a smirk on her face. I knew I wasn't going to like this. Miranda lifted up her face and looked at me expectantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at me like I was a piñata that was waiting to be broken with countless candy inside of me.

"Well, it's one of our costumes that the child that goes trick or treating has to give part of the gathered candy to the people that accompanied during the night of Halloween. It's some sort of a tax for little people" She said nodding, I can't believe I'm saying this but Miranda actually bought that load of crap, she turned once again to look at me and smiled happily "Isn't that right, Allen?" I had no choice but to nod and at the same time say goodbye to my chances of keeping any of the candy I had collected.

"Oh my God Allen! You are so nice!" She said crying to my feet and hugging all the air out of my lungs "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said once again with tears of happiness going down her eyes. While she hugged me I managed to see my sister laughing mercilessly at the situation I was in.

And so, several hours passed, me collecting candy I wasn't going to be able to eat and Miranda congratulating others for the costumes. It was almost eleven when we reached another house that seemed to stand put of the rest. It was your typical cliché mansion on top of a hill that looked like Dracula's summer house, it was all made out of wood and painted completely black, the wind passed through some of the window screens and slammed them against the wall, the front lawn was covered by leafless trees that casted scary shadows thanks to the moonlight showering us. Even though the house itself looked scary the owner was a really nice person, his name was Arystar Krory and he was from………..I don't recall the countries' name but it's one of those in Europe that's always filled with mist and everyone look like they were Dracula's relative.

Krory was my sempai, I met him when some guys threw me inside a locker and left me there, Krory was the one that freed me and since then we have been friends, not best friends but friends. When we crossed the main gate I immediately wanted to turn back and leave but once again my sister didn't let me and pushed me (this time with the help of Miranda) to the door. The reason why I didn't want to go inside was because I suddenly remembered Krory telling me he was going to have a Halloween party with all the kids from school, of course he invited me but because I knew my sister wouldn't let me go I politely turned down the invitation.

As I knocked on the door I hoped that no one would hear it because of the loud music playing inside but as fate would have it, there was no such luck. I was greeted by my friend Krory that was dressed up as a vampire, including the cape and the small string of fake blood dropping down his mouth, Krory didn't actually need that much of make up because he was unusually pale and his ears looked a little…pointy, but don't tell him I said that, he's very self conscious about his ears. When he opened the door I saw that there was a lot of people inside dancing and having fun, all of them I had seen somewhere in school, so I begged to God that they wouldn't recognize me and mock me for going trick or treating at eighteen.

"Allen, I'm so happy you could come!" He said hugging me, what's up with people and hugs, why do they always want to invade my private space, is it the costume or what?

I held out my sack of candy and shyly stuttered "T-trick or treat?" I hoped with all my heart that Krory would just gibe me some candy and I could turn back and get away from there as fast as possible without many people seeing 'The looser Allen Walker go trick or treat at his age'. I could tell from the look on Krory's face that he was somewhat dumbfounded over what I had just said so I leaned approached his ear and whispered "My sister is forcing me to go trick or treating against my will, you have to help me! If any of the people inside your house see me they'll bully me even more than they already do, so please!" Krory scratched his chin, thinking of what to do, the guy was my friend so I was pretty sure he was going to help me get out of this mess, right?

"Tykki!" He yelled to the inside of the house, I wanted to die right there and there, I had asked Krory who was supposed to be my friend to help me and instead he called one of the most popular people in school?! And what's worst is that he even got the decency to blink at me like saying 'don't worry, I've got your back'. It wasn't long till another man made his way across the dance floor and came to the door, said man was Tykki Mikk, and like I said before he's one of the most popular people in school. He's student president and captain of the football team and pretty much every girl in the school lives him.

"What's up Krory?" He said looking at the vampire next to him.

"We have new guests" my ex-friend said pointing in my direction.

I don't know if it was my height or what but Tykki didn't notice me at all, all he noticed was…….the two women behind me, correction, the two hot young women behind me. The dark haired man walked past me ignoring my complete existence and stood in front of my sister. "Nice to meet you, cherie", he said as he kneeled and laid a small kiss on Lenalee's hand. My sister immediately blushed and covered her face in order to hide it.

"I don't think we have been introduced" Krory said also walking past me and talking to Miranda "My name is Arystar Krory" he said also kneeling down and kissing the black haired witch's hand, Miranda looked like a teapot that had been on the fire for too long and only managed to sigh and blush as a response.

"Why don't you two come inside and get to know each other?" Tykki said guiding my sister towards Krory's house and Krory doing the same thing with Miranda. I swear I will never understand women, one minute they're angry and the next their acting like they saw freaking Jesus, I wonder if all women are bipolar. As the two of them nodded and step inside Lenalee managed to have enough neurons work in order to say to me "Allen, I'll see you home, don't wait up for me" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Krory blinked at me and I thanked him. I was about to head home and watch whatever scary movie was on T.V. when Krory turned around to speak with Allen. "Allen, are you sure you don't wanna come in and have some fun?" He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Krory, I don't know anyone inside and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have fun if I did go in there" I replied, I didn't mean to hurt Krory's feelings but what I was saying was true, there was no way I was going to have fun with those people, they hated me and I hated them, I rather go home and spend the rest of the night by myself than enter a house full of people who bully me because of the color of my hair.

"If you just try, I'm sure they'll…" he trailed off, looking away with those eyes that expressed guilt. I don 't know why I did it but for some reason whether it was because he had saved me from the biggest embarrassment of my life or I was just going insane but somehow out of my very own mouth came the words.

"Fine" I said, Krory smiled and pulled me from my arm inside, as soon as I entered and my friend closed the door behind me I felt trapped, the noise from the party was loud and a bunch of people were attempting to keep up with the beat of the music, I guessed those were the ones that had had a little too much to drink since their steps seemed clumsy and……..weird. Sitting on the couches around the living room there was another group doing what teenagers do best, making out. I have never kissed someone the way they were going at it, I swear one of the boy's looked like he was eating the girl instead of just kissing her.

I didn't want to stay there for too long but I had told Krory that I would try so reluctantly I made my way to the stairs, being pushed around in the process. Once I was on the second floor the party seemed even more chaotic, screaming and yelling sometimes drowned the music itself and there were too many people inside. The lights were dim so it was kind of hard to see where you were going, honestly even I didn't know where I was going, I simply knew I wanted to get away. I didn't like this party and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so I unconsciously roamed through the halls trying to find a quiet room where I could just get away from all that sound and chaos.

I tried several times finding a room but all of them were……..occupied by people who were doing……stuff to each other. Every time that happened I'd apologize, close the door and run away; I had been doing that till I found a door at the end of the hall that I had never seen, maybe because I had never been this deep in Krory's house, worried that there was another couple of teenagers doing………stuff to each other I pressed my ear against it trying to see it was empty, I heard nothing so I sighed and opened it. Once open I saw a set of stairs leading even higher in the house, maybe an attic or something. As I went up the stairs several screeching sounds came out of the worned out wood, I won't lie and say it wasn't scary. It was scary as hell, even though you could still faintly hear the sound of the music you had the feeling that you were alone, in the middle of the night in a house that looked really scary and going somewhere you didn't know. Yet, I didn´t have anything better to do so I took a deep breath and continued.

What I saw amazed me, you could say it was some sort of attic but it had the most wonderful view of the sky, I looked around the room and saw there was a bed and a nightstand on the corner, a desk and a chair against a wall and a window that led to a balcony. However, like I said before the feature that I liked the most was the roof, the center of it was made out of crystal so that you could see the sky at night. For minutes on end I stayed there looking at the stars and their beautiful light, the way the moon shined and tainted the sky with an elegant shade of darkness, it was a beautiful symphony of colors and lights that made me feel relieved and at peace. That was when I saw it, one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, a piano, a completely white piano was standing right beneath the crystal roof being showered with a slightly blue light.

I approached it with a little fear, my mind was trying to remember when was the last time I had played. As I walked towards the musical instrument memories of the sounds I used to make with it invaded my mind, the sweet yet depressing notes and the loud noise of the deep notes. Once I was in front of it I touched one note with the tip of my finger and pressing it, suddenly a familiar sound came from the tail. I raised my finger to my face and saw it was a little dusty, I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the instrument, being so pretty and yet being dumped where no one ever saw him. I looked around the room making sure there wasn't anyone else but me in it, and when I confirmed I was alone a small smile appeared on my face.

I sat on the bench in front of the piano and took a deep breath, I don't know why but part of me wanted to give that piano some sort of use, like telling it that he's still important and that there are still some people who are willing to make music with it. I put my fingers on top of the keys and for a mere second I hesitate, but my mind keeps telling me to do it. So I press the keys with enough force for the sound to come out, my smile widened when all of the sounds I was once so used to hear reached my ear. I didn't need to see any piece of paper with the notes written on it, the song I was playing I knew it by heart and I found myself surprised that I managed to play it once again without making a single mistake, maybe I had wanted to play the piano again for longer than I thought.

The room became filled with soft and sweet sounds coming from the piano, I unconsciously closed my eyes as I relived the last time I had played this same song, it had been close to three years since then, my head starts to move according to the rhythm of the song. I was being caught up by the moment, completely forgetting that beneath me there was a party filled with people I hated, that's how powerful that song was to me, to be able to make me forget something that caused me so much pain. But then I was interrupted.

"Beautiful song" a voice said behind me, a horrible sound came out of the piano shattering the little harmony I had managed to create, I turned around and saw a man with bright red hair being held back by a head band, an eyepatch covering one of his deep emerald green eyes. There was no costume, just some jeans and a simple black T-shirt. I knew who that man was, everyone in school knew who he was, his name was Lavi Bookman and he was the king of Black Cross Academy "Can you keep playing it?" He asked walking over to where I was, I realized was still open because os the surprise and I tried my hardest not to sutter.

"I-I-I'm sorry!!" I apologized loudly and standing up from the bench as fast as possible, I really didn't like being that close to Lavi. I know I'm going to sound really cliché by saying this but I had a really really big crush on the guy, ever since I enrolled in the Academy he's been the man that caused me to blush every time he walked by or looked the way I was in. There was this one time when I was just coming out of Algebra and someone pushed me to the ground, making all of my things fall out of my schoolbag, next thing I knew I was being helped up by a really handsome redhead, not only that but he picked up my pencil and gave it back to me smiling at me. I know I sound fanboy-ish by saying this but I think he's a really nice person, he's never once bullied me and he's always nice to everyone, no matter who they were "I-I'll be going now!" I said, and tried to walk past the man but I was soon stopped by a warm and soft hand on my hand, knowing that it was his and no one else's I blushed but I managed to hide it by looking away.

"Oi, oi, I didn't ask you to leave" He said calmly "I just wanted to hear more of your song"

"W-why would you want to do that?" I asked, I really didn't like the fact that he had so much control over me that I couldn't stop stuttering just because he was still grabbing my hand. Worrying that he would notice I took my hand back and continued to look away so that he didn't have to see my face being red.

"Because you're a great pianist" He said, I turned around and saw him smiling at me, his smile was probably the thing that I most liked about him, it wasn't just real but it was also cute and encouraging "Allen Walker" my eyes widened when he said my name, my body suddenly stiffened and a chill traveled down my spine, I was a looser in school, why would he know my name? I asked myself, even then I found it somewhat comforting the sound of his voice pronouncing it.

"How do you know my name?" I asked finally getting rid of the stuttering and the blush I manage to gather enough courage to look at him in the eye, hoping that because of the slight darkness surrounding us he wouldn't notice the faint blush on my cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I? You're Allen Walker, the kid who at eleven had already written his first piano song, at twelve you already mastered the instrument and managed to play every symphony Bethoven had ever written and not to mention at fourteen years old you won first place of the European Musical Competition, which is one of those competitions where only musical prodigies are allowed to enter, right?" My mouth was open over the surprise of Lavi recalling my musical achievements, I felt like just passing out of happiness that he knew who I was "But since then I haven't heard of you doing anything else, some people even thought you died" He said frowning and looking at me.

"I-I……" I trailed off, I was a bit proud that he knew some of my accomplishments but their memories reminded me of why I had stopped playing the piano on the first place, not knowing what to answer to him I changed the subject "I also know who you are" I shyly said, he raised an eyebrow at my commentary and smiled once again, making my heart skip a beat.

"You do?" He asked expectantly, of course I knew who he was.

I nodded "You're Lavi Bookman, son of Link Bookman and heir to the empire that is the Bookman industry, one of the most important oiling companies in the entire world, you're currently coursing you last year of high school at Black Cross Academy, one of the most renowned schools in Europe, you're top of your class. You have been voted 'most handsome' three years in a row, closely followed by Tykki Mikk; you're also captain of the football team, which under your guidance has managed to win all of the season's games for three years in a row, same with the baseball and basketball teams" I said making sure I mentioned everything I knew about him "Oh, and everyday at lunch hour you say you're going to the library to study but in reality you go to the rooftop to eat by yourself"

Lavi was dumbfounded over what I had just said, I know it sounds stalker-ish but that something everyone in school knows, except for the rooftop thing, I knew that because one day I tried to get up there in order to escape the bullies but when I opened the door I saw him eating a cafeteria sandwich by himself, I forgot about it and instead went to the library. "How do you know all that?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I tried to explain, why was I apologizing? I have no idea but considering he was who he was I really didn't want to make him angry.

"Oi, oi, you shouldn't apologize so often, it speaks wrongly of you" He said putting a hand over my shoulder "It's just came as a surprise that you knew all that stuff about me. But promise not to tell anyone about the rooftop thing, okay? I like my privacy" I nodded "Good" He turned around and sat on the desk chair that was close to him.

I really wanted to get out of that awkward situation but first I had to ask "Excuse me, how did you find out about my musical……"I trailed off not liking the word I was about to use.

"Achievements?" Yes, I hated that word, don't know why, I've always thought that what I've done are far too low to be called that although most people would disagree "I'll tell you of you answer me one question" He said looking at me with a smile.

"O-okay" I answered, I truly surprised myself over what I had just said because my head was saying 'It's a trap, don't say yes' but my heart was like 'Say yes! Say yes!' After all, it was Lavi who was asking me, why would I deny it to the man I liked.

"Good" He said "I found all that stuff about you because well………..I'm sort of a…..fan of yours" He said, and I can't believe I'm saying this but he was actually blushing! Lavi Bookman was blushing and he looked absolutely adorable! Good thing he was looking away because if not he would've seen me smiling at him "Ever since I heard you give a concert in Paris I kind of fell in love with your music" I blushed over the words of him being in love with my music "Your songs are so beautiful and even though they have no lyrics they totally manage to communicate a message to the people hearing. The day saw you in Paris my dad had stood me up again because he had a business meeting so I went to the park and heard music coming from it, as I walked deeper and deeper into it the music became stronger and stronger. I don't know why but I identified myself with your music, It's just…………….magnificent" He was blushing now more than ever, his face almost matched his hair.

"Thank you very much" I said, I remembered the concert he was talking about, it had been during a really small tour across Europe on my last year as a musician, I preferred to play in open areas so that anyone could come and hear my music instead of having to buy a ticket and get in line. I hated that and that's why I told my publicicst that I wanted something simple, thus the park.

"Now can you answer my question?" He said and I nodded as a response "Why did you stop playing?"I stiffened at the words, I immediately regretted ever agreeing to this, the memory was just too painful for me to recall. But when I was about to walk out of the conversation, I saw Lavi who had a look on his face that expressed a mixture of sadness and concern. I don't know why but a part of me told me to trust him, that he wasn't like everyone else. I walked slowly towards the bed and sat o it, being monitored by Lavi's gaze at all times, I sighed heavily because of what I was about to say.

"T-The day before a big concert here in London I………." I took a deep breath trying not to break into tears "I-I was practicing like crazy, I used to be like that, practicing and practicing until my fingers cried for a break; not only that but the day before a concert I'm in a really bad temper, always yelling at the crew, I know it's a bad habit but I don't know…….maybe I'm just a nerve wreck, maybe I'm just a jerk, who knows? But anyway, my father Mana who tried to calm me down always got the worst of temper, I'd lash off at him yelling over the most insignificant things like my bottle of water not being filled or the piano not being on the right angle, I'd yell at him and storm off and yet, he wouldn't say anything. Maybe because he knew that the next day I would always apologize and take everything back, he understood me and I loved him for it. One day before a bog concert in Rome I remembered I yelled at him because he forgot my favorite tie at home, I told him I refused to go out there without it; looking back at it, I was acting like a complete asshole and I regret it with all my heart. Mana being the father he was simply apologized and said he'd be right back, he went to his car and drove all the way to the hotel to retrieve the tie. Hours and hours passed and he didn't show up, of course I went out there without the tie because I didn't have a choice but……..I-I had a bad feeling every second I was on the stage. Later when the concert was over I went backstage ready to yell yet again to my poor father" I felt tears start to from on my eyes, I tried to brush them off but they kept coming "When I entered my room I saw my sister Lenalee crying on the floor, I immediately went and asked her what was wrong; I still remember the face she had on, her make up was a chaos because of the tears going down her eyes and her elegant dress was all dirty for being on the floor. 'Mana's on the hospital, he got in a car accident on his way here" she said and broke once again into tears.

I heard Lavi gasp when I told him what had happened to Mana but I refused to look at him, I felt like the lowest dirt on the planet for doing what I had done "We rushed over to the hospital and when we finally got there we saw him there lying on a bed with multiple doctors surrounding him. One of them approached us and told us there were too many injuries for the to fix and there was nothing they could do" I brought my hands to my face as I cried not caring if it was Lavi the one who saw me "I felt my world being shattered in a million pieces, loosing Mana was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Lenalee and me rushed over to his side of his bed and you have no idea how surprised I was when I saw him there………smiling at us"

"_Allen" he said "I got your tie, sorry I took so long" I remembered how his voice didn't hold any hate towards me. Right there and there I cried so hard, not caring if I stained my face with some of his blood Lenalee wasn't doing any better as she was also crying next to our father "Allen" he said once again, I lifted my face so that I could see him, whatever he wanted, I'd give it to him, it was the least I could do "I know, I don't have much time left, take care of your sister for me, okay? You're the man of the house now" I cried like a little voice praying that this wouldn't be the end but it was all in vain "Lenalee, I love you and I love your brother so much, you two were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, you understand? You two are brothers and as such you have to take care of each other" Lenalee started weeping and crying her hand over Mana's trying to make him stay alive._

"Ever since that day, I refused to do anymore concerts or play the piano again, it was just too painful for me" I said with tears coming down my eyes like drops of rain. I suddenly heard the sound of the chair being dropped to the ground and footsteps running towards me, I tried to see what had happened but all my eyes saw was a broad chest in front of me, all I felt was the warm sensation of someone hugging me and the distinctive feeling of two arms wrapped around you, protecting you, all I heard was the sound of someone holding back tears, it was then that I realized I was being hugged by………Lavi Bookman. I blushed not just because of how warm I felt in his arms but also because I felt so…….happy in them, as if all the sadness of what had happened was just slipping away; I wanted nothing else but to stay there forever, around those arms that protected me from the pain that was what I had done "Lavi?" I asked sheepishly not wanting to scare him.

I looked up and say tears coming down his deep green eyes, he stayed there, in the same position closing what little space was between us. "Can I just stay here, for a little while?" he asked and I didn't think there was any need for me to answer with words so I simply nodded as he tightened his grip around me, making me blush even more. Time seemed to loose its sense as we remained there, no words being spoken and nothing happening just the two of us hugging……so simple and yet so comforting.

After what seemed like hours Lavi finally broke away and brushed off the tears that had been running down his eyes "I-I'm sorry about that" He said, while taking a few steps back, as if I was about to run away or something.

"I-it's fine" I stuttered "Well, I guess I have to go" I said awkwardly, what we had just had had been a beautiful moment for me, even if it didn't include any making out or such it had meant a lot to me and I wanted for that moment to remain that way so I wanted to get out of there before I did something to screw it up. I walked past Lavi just to be stopped by him once again grabbing my hand.

"Don't go!" He yelled worriedly, I don't know if I saw it right but I think he was blushing when he said it "I-I mean, I …… p-please don't go." He looked at the ground trying to figure out what to say next, I heard him take a deep breath and tell me "O-or, why don't we go to my place?" He asked still blushing.

"T-to your house?!" I asked "W-why?!"

He bit his lip over what I had just said as if he was punishing himself "I-I just hoped you and I could……..h-hang out. I really don't like parties so I was wondering if you had anything better to do and if you didn't w-well…………my mom and dad are away and I've got the house all to myself so……why don't you stay over, I-I mean I know it sounds dumb but I have never had a sleepover so I was wondering if you and I could………….you know sleep together at my house" I don't know what he understood by sleepover because he was definitely blushing "I-I mean we'll sleep together but in…..d-different beds obviously" He said nervously.

Once again my heart took control of my mouth and answered "Sure" As soon as the redhead heard my answer his face lit up and he was showing me that smile I loved so much, he doesn't loose anytime and grabs me by the hand pulling me towards the door. We went down the stairs running and dodging several couples in the hall, luckily none of them noticed us because they were too busy doing………stuff, by the time we reached outside I was panting over how fast he had pulled my hand just to get away from the party. He guided me to a silver convertible, top of the line and brand new, he took out the keys from his pocket and switched the alarm off, I blushed when he opened the door for me, once I was inside he closed it and ran over to the other side, is it just me or is he a little over excited over this? He opens the driver door and gets in, he was about to start the car when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled making him jump "I have to tell my sister I'm going to be with you" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to get out of the car when he stopped me.

"I'll tell her!" He said happily "Long black hair, not disguised right?" I nodded; he then got out of the car and ran into the house.

I was left deep in thought, I simply couldn't believe I was inside Lavi Bookman's car, I almost felt like being in heaven. I knew there was the possibility that he just wanted to get me to his home so that I could autograph some things and then he might just forget me. Or he might come back saying he just couldn't be seen with a looser like me, or maybe he simply wanted someone to spend the night so that he didn't feel lonely without his parents or something. I knew those were very big possibilities, that this could be a dream, a cruel dream were they make me feel some sort of happiness and then take it away from me so I tried not to get my hopes up. But then again, there was also the possibility that he wanted to be my friends, that he wanted to get to know me………nah, too stupid! Why would Lavi Bookman want to get to know me?! My thoughts were interrupted by a certain redhead that came back running from inside the house and rushed into the car, he was panting meaning he had been running around.

"Sorry I took so long" He apologized and then turned on the car, a loud roar was heard coming from the engine "I told her you were going to spend the night with me, I gave her my cellphone and house number in case she wanted to contact you. Although she did say something very weird about you not forgetting the candy" He said as he got out of the driveway and exited Krory's property. I ignored Lenalee's candy comment and just focused on one thing.

Lavi was driving with only one hand, and the other one was on top of mine.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

**A/N: People, you have to read this because it's important!!!! I don't think you know this but I'm actually a little lazy when it comes to writing, I need a lot of incentive for me to actually finish writing a chapter, which means that in order for me to write the next chapter, it's going to take at least fifteen reviews before I even start writing the next chapter. **

**If 15 reviews aren't gathered well then…………….no second chapter. He he he he he**

**XxXxXxXxXXxxXXXXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Omake

John: Allen, could you please stop walking back and forth in front of me?! I can't concentrate!

Allen: (Suddenly stops walking and looks furiously at John) You're going to do it, aren´t you?

John: (going back to typing in his computer) do what?

Allen: You're going to write me and Lavi doing………stuff in the next chapter aren't you?! Dirty, M-rated stuff aren't you?! Admit it!

John: I have no idea what you're talking about (looks the other way) I would never do something like that to you! Besides even if I did, would you complain?

Allen: (frowning) Don't give me that innocence speech, I know what you're up to!

John: Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about (suddenly gets out of his seat and walks away)

Allen: Where are you going?!

John: To get a dictionary, I want to see how you write 'smut'.

Allen: Why would you want to know that?!

John: (with an evil smirk on his face) oh, no reason.


	2. Second Song: The real me

**A/N: Since all of you reviewed the last chapter fifteen times I kept my word and wrote a second chapter and there will be a third, a fourth, a fifth and so on. Probably because I have so many ideas for this story, sigh, and to think this started as just a one-shot. Anyways, I won't put a review requirement for the next chapter but I'd seriously appreciated it if you could review and tell me what you would like: more of this, less of this, some chapters being from Lavi's POV, or Lenalee's POV just something else besides 'Update!' I'm a sucky author so I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong, please!**

**Also, I recently got contacted by someone asking me permission to do a dojinshi based around this story, I tried to contact said person but the email he or she gave me was misspelled so I'm using this paragraph to let her or him know that: Yes! Of course I would like to see that! I just ask you to give me a link to where I can see it when it's done. And this also goes to whoever wants to either draw or write something related to this story you have my permission to do it, as long as you give me a link to wherever it is going to be posted. With nothing else to say, here's the next song for TMIM:**

**XxXXxXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx**

"The Music In Me"

"The Second Song"

"The Real Me"

"Traveling around Europe must have been cool, huh?" Lavi asked me completely out of the blue, the drive to his house was being uncomfortably quiet. I kind of regretted ever agreeing to the trip in the first place, it's just that the two of us seemed so different that finding things we had in common was giving us a hard time and yet only one thing stopped me from making up some lame excuse and get myself out of the 'sleepover' and just head home, that thing was Lavi's warm and soft hand on top of mine. I was really glad that he had his eyes focused on the road the whole time or otherwise he would've seen me blushing, I also didn't want to move my hand because I feared that I might scare him off or something, he was technically holding my hand and I planned on making it last as long as possible.

"Eh? Umm ….well when I did travel around for the concerts I never actually went sight seeing or anything, I only went from the airport to the hotel, to the concert and back" I answered, most people I knew thought that because I had traveled relatively a lot I knew all Europe but truthfully I was too scared to actually get out of the places I knew. "But, what about you? You're the rich kid, I bet you celebrated your birthday parties in places like Rome or Paris" I felt Lavi's hand stiffen and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, apparently he was really affected by what I had just said.

"I-I never actually had a birthday party" He said wit a bit of sadness on his tone "Not one that I can remember anyway" I don´t know if I preferred the uncomfortable silence over this gloomy conversation, although I do have to admit I felt a little sorry for him, having no birthday parties sounded so sad, and yet I was surprised he managed to smile so brightly everyday in school.

"I-I'm sorry" I said shyly.

"Allen, what did I tell you about apologizing? It's okay, besides the only reason why I didn't have one was because my parents were always too busy and they didn't have time to throw me one" He answered, he tried to seem like he didn't care but I could tell from how his voice almost broke that it did affect him.

"But what about your friends, why didn't they throw you one?" it didn't cross my mind to just shut up and leave the subject alone until the words had come out of my mouth, still, I was somewhat relieved that he wasn't getting angry or anything, maybe he was telling me this because what I had told him about Mana, because I had opened up to him he was now doing the same to me, I don't really know how I felt about that.

"Same reason why I like to eat lunch by myself" he answered looking at me with a smile drawn across his face "I like to take off my mask for once in a while, and I can't do that if people are always stalking me" I raised a cocked eyebrow over what he had just said, 'mask'? what mask? I was about to ask when he interrupted me "We're here"

I turned to my right and saw through the car's window something that I wasn't expecting. Like I've said before, Lavi was the heir to one of the most important oiling companies in the entire world meaning money was quite abundant to him, so when I saw that we were parked in front of a normal apartment building I felt my jaw drop. It wasn't in bad conditions and the neighborhood seemed alright but it certainly wasn't the Ritz, the building was built with a cement and apparently the owners hadn't bothered to paint it so it was left with a grey color surrounding the windows, when I got out of the car I lifted my head and saw that the building was at much five stories high there were several windows and balconies facing the street which gave it a little bit more of…..style I guess; when Lavi got out of the car he walked to my side and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door, I blushed once again when I felt my hand once again being covered by his. I was about to ask if this was a prank or a simply a joke because my mind kept asking the same question, why would Lavi Bookman live here and not in a mansion?

Lavi dug inside his side pocket looking for his keys, once he pulled them out I saw how they were hanging from a red bunny keychain which I found a little……cute. He opened the wooden door and pulled me inside the building and out of the cold fall wind. In front of us there was a wide set of stairs, somehow the fact that this building didn't have an elevator wasn't that much of a shocker, I was wondering when Lavi would just stop pulling my hand and say something like 'kidding! I don't live here!' and take me to a mansion or a penthouse but no, we kept walking up the stairs until we reached the fourth floor. In front of me there was another wooden door with a small silver number five hanging from it. Lavi finally stopped and turned to look at me.

"I know this is quite a surprise" he said tightening the grip on my hand "But remember when I said that I was tired of having to wear my mask all the time?" I remembered his comment back when we were back in the car so I nodded wanting to know what he had meant "Well, everyone thinks I'm the almighty Lavi Bookman, the guy that's perfect at everything he tries, the guy that's handsome and has mountains and mountains of money" I nodded knowing what he was talking about, when someone in school said the name 'Lavi Bookman' you immediately thought 'perfection' among with all of the things he had just said "I want you, Allen Walker to know the real me. The guy that doesn't want to live under his family's shadow, the one that has his own interests and likes, the one that doesn't care about being popular or not. Allen," he said lifting my head from my chin, forcing me to see him eye to eye, "would you be willing to know the real Lavi Bookman?"

To be honest with you I didn't hear anything after he grabbed my chin and forced me to dive in his deep emerald green eyes, I found myself having a little trouble breathing because of how close we were and since I really hadn't payed that much attention I nodded not knowing what that was going to cause, he smiled again to me making my face completely red and giggling over how I looked. He turned around, breaking the eye contact, digging in his pocket for his keys again and opening the door to his apartment. Once inside I gasped, it was like any other teenager room, except for the fact that this was an apartment; the walls were painted with a soft blue color and some of them had posters of a few rock bands hanging from them, the living room, which was right in front the entrance door was a complete mess, several empty pizza boxes and soda bottles were sitting on the coffee table. The cushions from the couch were scattered all across the living room and the carpet could've used a vacuuming, the plasma T.V. in the corner had several wires connecting to it which came from a D.V.D and an X-box placed underneath it. The carpet had pieces of clothing scattered all over it, some seemed to have been there for a while, it truly looked as if Lavi's closet had just exploded and he was too lazy to pick it up

To my right there was the kitchen which was small and had a clear view to the living room, it only had a few cupboards with a small electric stove underneath which looked like it had never been used before and an equally small refrigerator next to it, the sync was filled with dirty dishes that seemed to have been there for weeks; whilst I looked at it I couldn't help but notice how this was the definition of a kitchen only used by a teenager, surviving out of delivery and never ever touching the stove, I didn't happen to open it to know that the fridge would be basically empty if it weren't for a few sodas or left over pizza or Chinese. I started to walk deeper into the room, and noticed there was a door at each side of the living room, one must have led to the master bedroom and the other to the spare one. Yes, the apartment itself was a complete mess but I really didn't have a right to judge since my room back at home wasn't any better.

"Sorry It's such a mess" he said trying to kick some of the clothes underneath the couches so that I didn't see them "I wasn't expecting company so I didn't bother to clean up" he picked up some of the empty pizza boxes and shoving them down the garbage can. Since it was quite warm inside the apartment I removed my top hat, my jacket and my vest, being left with only the white shirt and my black pants on. I walked around the living room observing every detail about it a small smile being drawn across my face, I sat on a small place on the couch and release a heavy sigh.

"I like it" I said glancing once again at it.

"Huh?" he said surprised.

"It looks like someone lives here, not like those pictures you see in the magazines where everything is always clean and sparkly, I hate those things they make it look so plastic but yours looks 'warm' I guess" I replied leaning into the comfortness of the couch. I felt a small chuckle coming from the redhead and seconds later I felt him sitting next to me, I started to close my eyes not because I was sleepy but because I wanted to relax a little, so many stuff had happened today that I wanted a little break from everything, but even then I asked "why did you bring me here?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Allen, let me tell you something" He moved closer and closer to me till the point where our shoulders were touching, "Ever since I was a small child, I've always been told what to do and what not to do, my world revolved around an endless list of rules that forced me to behave in a manner that wasn't my own. I never did anything out of my own will, I did it because the rules told me to, if they didn't then I'd stayed quiet" This time he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, making me blush immediately, "Then it everything changed when I heard you play back in Paris"

"That day my dad had promised me that he'd spend the day with me playing baseball or going to the park, you know stuff that parents are supposed to do with their kids, but like so many times before I got a text message a few minutes before the hour telling me that he wouldn't be able to make it. Needless to say I was depressed because one of the main reasons why I followed the rules so strictly was because I wanted my parents to be proud of me, to smile at me and say 'well done' or 'keep working hard' but those words never came from them. That day I was crying so hard, wondering what I had to do for them to love me and spend time with me, I walked aimlessly around town not caring about what happened to me, it got the point where out of distraction I didn't notice that I had tried to cross a street during a green light almost getting ran over in the process" I gasped when I heard him say that, I found it hard to believe that the man that managed to smiled like he did could be able to feel so sad "Luckily a man saved my life by pushing me to the other side of the street; once there he looked at me and asked me if I was okay, I simply nodded in response because I was too shocked to formulate any words, the man helped me up and asked me what was my name…."

"_Lavi" the redhead said to the man that had just saved his life._

"_That's a weird name," he said smiling "tell me, are you feeling sad right now, Lavi?" he asked at the boy in front of him. He didn't know how to answer, all of his life he had been following rules and talking to a stranger was a big no-no, but if there was something the redhead had just realized was that always following rules will not always get you what you want. So, having that in mind Lavi answered the man's question with a nod "Want to know what I like to do when I'm sad?"The man had gentle features on his face, he seemed like one of those neighbors that are always smiling and helping others, that kind and generous personality won over Lavi's trust and so the boy once again nodded._

"_Look" he said handing him over a pamphlet with the image of a piano on the cover, when Lavi opened it he saw the photo of a kid not much younger than him with white hair and light grey eyes, he looked really cute wearing a suit and a red tie, so cute in fact that Lavi found himself blushing over him "That boy is playing the piano today at the park, I bet he'll make you feel better if you go listen to him" Lavi was still concentrated in the picture of the boy but he managed to hear what the adult had said. "Well, I'll be going now" and with that the man got lost between the people, Lavi tried to reach him but it was in vain, the man was gone and Lavi hadn't even asked the name of his savior or thanked him._

_The pamphlet said that the concert had started a few minutes ago so Lavi hurried to the place where it was going to take place; he didn´t know why he was going, yes the pianist playing was cute and all but that wasn't enough to make him break the rules he had always followed his entire life. Maybe he felt he owed it to the man who saved him, after all, the man had saved his life so the least Lavi could do was to go see some concert. The redhead crossed several streets and avenues ultimately arriving in front of a park with numerous tall trees covering its surface, as Lavi walked towards the center of the park he could hear a piano play in the background, every step he took made the music louder and louder. Finally he arrived to the place where the stage was on, at least two hundred people were standing before the stage, because of the number of people there Lavi had a little trouble getting closer to the boy, he had to shove and push some but it was all worth it when he finally made it to the closest place near the stage._

_Right in the middle of the stage there was a piano being played by the same boy he had seen on the pamphlet, his fingers moving across the keys of the instrument causing harmonious notes to come out causing Lavi to fall in love with it. The song he was playing was different from the rest he had heard so far, at first the notes were slow and deep almost making the song gloomy and depressing but as the song progressed, so did it's notes, the music started to get lighthearted and soft to the point where Lavi found himself smiling, the smile he hadn't shown in a very long time and that a few hours seemed to have been lost forever now was drawn across his face accompanied by a small glow in his green eyes, all because of that song. It was weird to say it but Lavi could almost identify with the song, the part where it's slow and deep shows how life can be sometimes, rough and difficult so tough in fact, that it seemed like it wasn't worth living it; but when the soft notes started coming Lavi felt like a huge load had been taken off his chest allowing him to take a deep breath and realize how stupid he had been acting before._

_Lavi had always lived inside of a cage where the bars were the rules he had been forced to follow, never wondering what might be outside the box because for him what was inside was more than enough that is until he realized it wasn't. Suddenly the firm cage he had always lived with seemed to crumble, the redhead starting wondering 'why', why was he forced to follow the rules? Why couldn't he have normal friends? Why had his future been decided for him? Why was what people thought of you so important? Why was being yourself not enough?! The rules would never answer those questions, so why had he been following them now? Now there was something that allowed him to look inside himself and the rest of the world, Allen's music was like a small window in his cage, a window that gave him a small taste with what was the world other people lived in. And for the first time in his life……he disobeyed._

_Countless times his cellphone rung during the concert, Lavi felt it vibrate but didn't bother to answer since he knew who it was, his father, if he didn't want to spend time with him then why would he want to hear from him. Instead Lavi remained standing next to the stage hearing Allen play his songs, each more brilliant than the last; as hours passed some people started to leave but Lavi remained not wanting this dream to be over yet, but just as fast as it had started it was over, before he knew it Allen was bowing to the remaining audience and exiting the stage. _

_As he walked towards his hotel room he took several detours walking around town trying to clear his mind, so many thoughts had appeared on his mind once the concert was over, he didn't want to go back to his cage, but for now it was necessary, he started formulating plans and thinking ahead for what needed to be done if he wanted to someday get rid of the bars that had always encaged him but until then he had to keep wearing the mask of the boy who would do everything his parents asked him to. So when he got back to the hotel room and got an earful from his dad for disappearing like that he apologized and promised not to ever do it again; his parents didn't stay in the room for too long since they had a dinner party to attend to so they left after having only spoken to Lavi for no more than fifteen minutes, as soon as they were out Lavi got his laptop, logged into google, and searched for information on the boy who had helped him breath again "Allen Walker"_

"You googled me?" Lavi nodded after telling me how he had first heard of me. Needless to say I was really surprised over what he had just told me including his near death experience and his like up until that point; I would've never imagined that the sweet kid everyone loved back in school would have such a grey past, his smile had always seemed so truthful to me "And what did you find?" To be honest with you I had never googled myself because I really thought there wouldn't be anything about me, turns out I was wrong.

"Did you know you have a fan club?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't" I answered.

"Well you do, some girl from China named Roufa claims to be your biggest fan and founded the 'I love Allen Walker' club" Lavi said smiling "It has a bunch of members who are really worried about you because like I said before, since you haven't played something in such a longtime many think you're dead or in a coma somewhere, including me" He finished

My jaw dropped when I heard him say that "Y-you are in my fan club?!" I asked nervously.

"Well yeah, I told you didn't I? I'm a fan of yours" He moved a little closer to me, our knees touching he spoke with that voice that I've always loved "I really wish you played again Allen but because I know it must be painful for you I won't push you" He told me as he grabbed one of the cushions scattered around the floor and placing it on my lap, I was about to ask what he was doing when he laid his head on top of the cushion and therefore, on top of my lap, my face immediately changed to a crimson tone for having him so close to me, "But I would really like to hear you play again even if it was just for me" My mind started wondering what he had implied by the 'just for me' part, did he mean he just wanted to hear me play or he wanted me to play for him, I don't know why but the latter one seemed much more…….romantic.

Out of nowhere he stretched his arm up to my face and started caressing my cheek, I shivered a little to his warm touch and lost myself in the sea of happiness that was going on inside me; but something stopped me from enjoying it completely, there were still some questions that I wanted answered, Lavi had told me that after hearing me play in Paris his world had changed but even though that sounded incredibly lovely I still wanted to know if that change was for the better or for the worst, after all, he had said that during school he wears a mask around his so called 'friends' if that was true then who was the real Lavi? And more importantly why had he told me about this? me, someone whom with he had never shared a word before. All of this unanswered questions kept me from getting completely lost in his touch.

"Answer me something though, who is the real Lavi?" I asked with a little fear that I wasn't going to like the boy beneath the mask, if I had a crush on the Lavi every one else knew, how would I know if I was going to feel the same for the real one. "And why are you showing him to me?"

"Allen" he said, looking at me straight in the eyes with his head still on my lap, "You sound scared, and I admit that's partly my fault. I mean, bringing you to an apartment without explaining it properly and telling you a story that still needs to be finished, so I guess I'll try to clarify it for you. When I heard you play the music you helped me wake up from whatever nightmare I was having, and when I say I started to disobey I don't want you to think that I started stealing or killing people" somehow that comforted me "What I mean by that is that I started having an opinion of my own, finding stuff that I liked and didn't like, and although that might sound like normal stuff to others for me it was quite new; I was getting to know myself and little by little the Lavi that stayed quiet and obeyed everything without raising any questions started disappearing and disappearing until it became a mere mask" he said as he kept his smile and his eyes staring at me.

"A mask?" I asked.

When I said that I noticed he became slightly depressed, "You see, even though I had this new personality I knew my dad would never approve of my own dreams and goals, to him I'm nothing more than his successor and future president of the company; he never once cared to ask me what it was I wanted to do with my life. So I was forced to act as if nothing had changed, to him I'm still that boy that wanted nothing else but to spend time with him, he enrolled me in a school I didn't like and forced me to socialize with certain people just for the sake of the company, it made me sick but I didn't have a choice. However, little by little I found ways to express myself without worrying of getting caught, like this apartment for example" he said, I took another look around and started to notice why it was in the state it was in. "I have this apartment because this is were I've lived for a few months now, since my parents are almost never at home I'm easily able to come here and be myself, doing what I want when I want it. I know it sounds a little immature but I've never been happier in my entire life"

"Is that why you like to spend lunch by yourself in school?" I asked.

"That's another thing, as time passed I realized wearing Lavi's mask was getting harder and harder to live with. I started to hate every single second I was forced to act like Lavi Bookman and not myself, in school I felt suffocated being around so many selfish and superficial people so I had to take a break from it all, since then I eat lunch at the rooftop listening to your music in my iPod and drawing or doing anything I wanted to do"

"D-Does it ever get……lonely?" I asked, that time I accidentally found him up in the roof although he didn't see me he looked rather sad. I noticed that as he told me his story he never once mentioned anything about having friends who he could be himself with, I felt really bad for him because everyone deserves to have friends who understand you and be there for you. Apparently Lavi had no one.

"Yeah" he answered "You have no idea how it can be sometimes, but now it'll all be different with you"

"Huh?! W-What do you mean?!" I asked nervously.

"Allen, ever since I knew you attended my school I've been so happy and yet so sad, I was tremendously happy because I'd get to see you everyday of the school year, but my heart ached when I realized even though we could see each other I'd never actually have the chance to talk to you because of my mask; but now that you're here and know everything about me I can talk to you normally, I want you and I to have a special bond because I owe it all to you, everything I've managed to do on my own was because you helped me with your music. What I'm trying to say is……Allen Walker, w-would you l-like…….to be m-m-my…..b-boyfri-"

"Rabi, open up this door right now!" A male voice yelled from outside the apartment. Both me and Lavi immediately jumped when we heard the man shout, unfortunately my jumping was a little bit more intense than Lavi's and so I accidentally stood up making him fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. I start panicking over who it was, maybe it was Lavi's dad because he found out about what he was doing, or maybe my sister wanting her bag of candies back or Kanda yelling about why was Miranda on a party, I tried to calm my heartbeat but the noise from outside the door came coming, the man behind sounded rather angry and about to kick the door down.

"Relax, it's only my landlord" Lavi said recovering from the fall off my lap.

"Should I hide?" I asked wondering if it was okay for Lavi to be seen with me.

"No" he said walking up to me and placing a small chaste kiss on cheek, it happened so fast that I didn't have time to react at it all "You stay right where you are" yes, he might have sounded really cute but that kiss just came out of the blue, the moment his lips separated from my cheeks my jaw dropped, my heart raced even faster and my mind was invaded by millions of doubts. Why had he kissed me all of the sudden? It's not like I didn't like it, but why? And more importantly what was he going to ask me before we got so interrupted, I suddenly found myself hating the man that interrupted us, as if whatever he was about to say couldn't wait five damn minutes! But then again, maybe the kiss was nothing more than a joke, a sign of revenge for me dropping him on the floor like that. Whatever it was I wanted to find out but I knew Lavi was going to be hung up with his landlord for a while.

"Calm down Panda" I heard Lavi say as he let a small man into the apartment. The man had weird black circles around his eyes and a small set of white hair growing from the top of his head, he was wearing baggy clothes, much like the elderly do but probably what must stood out from him was the angry look on his face when the redhead called him Panda, in a matter of seconds Lavi was flying across the room from an air kick the old man had thrown, I was quite surprised to see that at his age he could still move like that.

"Don't call me Panda, you useless rabbit!" He yelled, he hadn't seemed to notice my presence till that moment so when he turned around and saw me looking at both of them he looked like he was examining me, he saw my white hair and my grey eyes and seemed somewhat surprised at the combination of the two, even though this was a really short man we're talking about, he was still very intimidating even more so after seeing how he kicked Lavi "Who are you?" he asked, I slightly jumped when I saw his dark eyes settled on me, I didn't really know what to answer or in what way so I merely stuttered:

"A-Allen Walker, sir" he narrowed his eyes when he heard my response, I felt as if I was meeting Lavi's mean old grandpa or something, I tried to reach out my hand to greet him properly but he turned it down with a frown, I immediately took it back not wanting to anger him anymore, the man stayed there watching me for a little more time and then he turned to see Lavi who was still laying on the floor because of the force of the kick and said "Isn't this the kid you have that creepy obsession about?" He asked making me blush.

"It's not an obsession, I'm his fan!!" Lavi yelled getting back up from the floor. I don't really know why I thought this but apparently the two of them had this crazy chemistry, like the one a small child has with his favorite uncle, they looked almost like they could be friends, if it weren't for the fact that right now they were each sending death glares to each other.

"Yeah, you keep saying that to yourself, you perverted bunny!" The old man yelled, he turned to look at me once again, he moved his eyes from the top of my head t the bottom of my feet, watching me, frowning as if he was reading my aura or something, then out of nowhere he stretches out his hand with an accepting look on his face "Call me Mr. P, you said your name was….."

I immediately shook his hand trying not to do it too hard or too soft, meeting this old man was really stressing! "I'm Allen Walker, sir!" I replied as if he was a general of the military, then Mr. P turned to look at Lavi who was narrowing his eyes at him. Yes, meeting Mr. P was kind of fun but what I really wanted to do was to simply say 'I'm sorry but we were in the middle of something, would it be too rude to ask you to get the hell out so that I can ask Lavi why the hell did he kiss me?' but no, given my manners and the fact that I was raised properly I simply decided to wait.

"Rabi, I came for the rent money you owe me" the man said turning to see the redhead "Remember? The money you were supposed to give me two weeks ago?!" Judging by the tone Mr. P was using it looked like he was about to throw him out of the window if he didn't walk out of the apartment with his money, this old man was getting scarier and scarier by the minute.

"Oh, riiiiiight, that money………ummmm you see, I was walking to school when suddenly a dog came out of nowhere and took my wallet!" I wondered if the real Lavi was such a bad lier, I really couldn't believe he was actually trying to fool Mr. P with such a lousy lie! But something that bothered me even more was why did that man kept calling him 'Rabi' and not 'Lavi'? "I tried to chase him but he was soooo fast I lost him!" A few uncomfortable seconds went by where I simply prayed to God that the Mr. P wasn't so angry that he'd actually throw Lavi out the window because I still needed to ask him a few questions but as I turned my head to see the old man I was truly scared, a not so small vein on his forehead looked like it was about to pop out and his wrinkled cheeks were flushed with anger.

"YOU USELESS BUNNY!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" just as Mr. P got ready for another air kick I decided I had to do something to speed this whole process and get the answers I was looking for, so right before the man jumped and attacked Lavi I grabbed him by the shoulder in a calm way and put on my best fake smile.

"That's not true sir," I said trying my hardest to hide how scared I was from the small old man "The truth is he lent it to me because I had to pay some books for my history class, I already have the money to pay him back but unfortunately it's back at my house. I promise I'll give it to him first thing in the morning so that he can pay you" The only thing going through my mind was: _Please just believe me and leave. Please just believe me and leave. Please just believe me and leave. _The old man narrowed his eyes once again and took a deep breath.

"Fine, you have till Monday, you understand bunny?" And then he turned to the door and started to walk. When he finally left the apartment both me and Lavi sighed heavily feeling as if we just avoided death itself too bad it wasn't meant to last since just as our hearts were starting to go back to their usual beat the sound of the door being violently open made them accelerate once again, it was Mr. P with an angry voice yelling "And clean that place up! It looks like your closet exploded!" and then proceeded to slam the door shot again. This time neither of us felt relief course through our veins till we heard Mr. P go up the stairs and into his own apartment.

"Finally" Lavi said walking up to me and kissing my cheek once again, my flesh being tainted red immediately from all the blush "And where did you learn to lie like that?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and starting kissing every part of it, I really felt as if I was about to die from my heart being so accelerated.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down but that was something impossible to ask from me, Lavi Bookman, the man I had a crush on since I started school had invited me, someone he had never spoke more than three words to, to his flat. Not only that but he told me his deepest secrets, he made me feel special by confiding in me what ached him the most and now he was kissing my hand in such a loving matter that I found myself short of breath, sometime then our eyes met, both of us looking deeply at each other and getting lost. I never wanted to let go of this feeling, the feeling on knowing that only me knew about him and about how he really felt, that no one back in school knew the real Lavi Bookman, only me, only I had the right to see him for who he truly was; it was a foreign feeling to me, a mixture of pleasure and happiness, nothing I had experienced before. But the back of my mind interrupted my feeling when it remembered me of all the doubts that were still floating in my mind, so I pulled back my hand and he acted surprised at the act but after a quick second seemed to know why I had done that so he showed me once again the smile I loved so much and said.

"I need to talk to you" he said in a very caring way, he grabbed my hand once again sending shockwaves of happiness through my nerves and led me through one of the doors that had remained closed since I had entered the apartment.

Once in I was really surprised at what it was……………a bedroom, a very untidy bedroom but a bedroom nonetheless. The large matrimonial bed wasn't made but after seeing the state of the living room I wasn't expecting it to be, there was also no surprise when I saw that the floor was covered in various pieces of clothing ranging from T-shirts to jeans, there was another small plasma T.V on top on a small furniture with a few doors and drowers in front of the bed and a dark wood closet at it's right, another wooden door at it's left that probably led to the bathroom. There was a small bedside lamp with a sock on top once again reminding me how untidy Lavi was, my eyes moved across the walls and that was when I saw………..it, or more like I saw me. A gasp of surprise escaped my mouth when I saw right over the bed there was a framed poster of me sitting next to a piano! If I remembered correctly it was from one of the last concerts I gave here in London before I retired, the me from the poster had his eyes closed as he played the piano on a big and dark stage. On the top with black letters it read: 'the British Musical Prodigy' and then right beneath that with even bigger letters was my name. The last thing I ever thought I'd find inside of Lavi's apartment was a poster of me so you'll understand when I say my jaw was almost literally on the floor "One of my most precious possessions" Lavi said looking proudly at it, my head slowly turned at him trying to see if he was joking.

"Say what now?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Since they weren't selling them on the market I had to steal the one that the theatre was using to advertise it" Lavi said with a smile across his face as if what he was saying was actually funny, well it was kind of, but I found myself surprised that Lavi was such a fan of mine that he would go to the point to steal something from a theatre, still seeing it hanging over Lavi's bed was a bit much for my taste "Come here, we need to talk" The red head said patting an empty space next to him on the bed, I approached it with small steps fearing over what might happen next.

"I won't bite, I promise" he said smiling again, God, what is it about that smile that I find so comforting? I nodded and climbed up on the bed right next to him, he put his arm around my waist and strangely I didn't resist, he was so close to me that I could feel the heat emanating from him, my heart racing and my cheeks the color of a tomato, "Like I was saying before we got rudely interrupted by that old Panda" he started saying and I feared the old man would appear once again ruining the nice moment Lavi had worked so hard on creating.

"A-Allen," he said with a shaky voice "E-ever since I heard you play I felt like there was this connection between the two of us, which its pretty sad since you've never actually spoken to me,……..this connection I started feeling it since the day I saw you play, since then, you've been on my mind every hour of the day; and when I found out you would be studying at the same school I was I felt so uncontrollably happy but I soon realized that wasn't enough" He moved his face closer to mine and placed another small and chaste kiss on my cheek "Every time I'd see you get bullied over I would feel so angry at the bastards who did it, but even then I couldn't do anything about since my mask kept me from doing what I wanted, which was to beat the hell out of those guys" Once again the picture of Lavi in a shining white armor popped on my mind, "But now, I-I think that the fact that we met today in Krory's house was what most people would call 'fate'. When I heard you once again play the piano even though you didn't know I was listening I felt my heart race, and for once in my whole life………I dared speak to you"

"S-Speak to me?" I repeated.

"Y-Yeah, it was like speaking to your favorite celebrity and also…………….to the owner of my heart" My eyes widened when he said that, the owner of his heart? Did that mean that he……that he……."I love you" he said softly caressing my warm cheek.

"Y-You….l-love me?" I repeated again trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"You have no idea how much……." He started placing small kisses along my jawline but strangely he wasn't actually kissing me on my lips, which by now was something I really really wanted "A-Allen I want to kiss you so passionately b-but…."he trailed off tightening the hold on my hand as if I was about to disappear.

"B-But……?"

"But I can't do it until you promise me something" he tilted my chin so that we were looking deeply at each other's eyes "I want you to promise me that you'll be my boyfriend" my breath hitched when I heard him say that, my heart was about to explode with excitement and yet my mind was still swimming in doubts "I want out first true kiss to be the one that starts out relationship as a couple……..s-so I guess what I'm asking is: Allen Walker, would you go out with me?"

A couple, I never thought that I could end up being a couple with someone like Lavi Bookman and yet, right now the possibility was staring right at me, all I had to do was say yes and him and I would start dating………..but something was stopping me, something was still telling me to say no and leave, I couldn't figure what it was but it was still present. As time passed and my response continued to linger in silence I saw pain reflected in his eye, pain that made me fear that if I said no I'd have to convince him not to throw himself off the building. No! I shouldn't start a relationship just because he loved me, I'm supposed to feel something for him, aren't I? I mean there is that crush I've had on him but, is that enough for me to actually be with him? Then I remembered what my dad had told me about how he met mom, he told me that at first neither of them knew exactly if it was going to work, that relationships are never certain and that they could fall apart right in front of your eyes, a relationship doesn't have to be perfect it just has to make the both of you extremely happy. And if there was something I had felt since Lavi brought me here and told me about who he truly was it was the feeling of happiness and excitement, I didn't know if that counts as love but it's something I was willing to find out, so I gathered all of my courage, continued to look at him and said:

"Yes"

As that small, monosyllable word came out of my mouth he's face completely lit up with happiness and the pain disappearing immediately, his smile being more beautiful than ever. He gently grabbed my cheek and slowly pressed his lips against mine; I felt incredible, as if a million volts were travelling through every nerve on my body causing a tingling sensation everywhere, I kissed back trying not to be outdone, he passed his tongue across my lower lip asking for permission, which I gave, making our tongues fighting for dominance. He continued to move his hands across my body trying to memorize every inch of my skin. Finally we parted, with bruised lips and lack of oxygen we remained looking at each other and smiling, we were both extremely excited with what was going on to even feel tired so we went at it again, this time a little less shy about each other; before I knew it I was laying on my back on the bed with Lavi on top of me, my shirt long forgotten and my pants achingly tight.

My hands reached out to take off Lavi's shirt and he complied raising his arms to make it easier, once it was thrown out of the way I saw the redheads' muscular and toned body, the gentle starts of a six-pack and small trail of hair going down from his bellybutton to his waist; he put an arm at each side of me and lower himself to kiss me once again, the room was filled with the sounds of both of us moaning and hissing in pleasure. Our pants were next, being thrown across the room and landing somewhere in the corner, our underwear was a poor disguise for our clear arousals, we laughed at how turned on we were with each other so it was quite a surprise when Lavi stopped and said:

"We should stop" my jaw dropped when I heard him. What the hell did he mean by stop?! He was making me feel so good, why did he want to stop? Maybe he wasn't enjoying himself……..I looked down when this thought came to my mind and him as if reading it, tilted my head upwards and kissed me once again "I loved every second of it Allen but……I don't want to put pressure on you and I think its too soon for us to go all the way" I nodded understanding what he was saying, even though I clearly felt something for him I wasn't too keen on giving him my virginity…… at least not yet "We should get to bed" he said grabbing a pillow from my side and walking over to exit the room.

"W-Where are you going?!" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" he came back and gave me a small goodnight kiss. I don't know exactly why but the thought of not having Lavi by my side made me feel uneasy, it was surprising to me how accustomed I had grown to the presence of the redhead, so I quickly got out of bed and dashed towards him still naked except for my boxers, I grabbed his hand and shyly said:

"W-would you stay with me tonight?" He raised an eyebrow at my words looking for doubt in my eyes, doubt that he would never find "I-I trust you so I know you won't try anything a-and besides……….you're my boyfriend now, aren't you?" My heart skipped when I said the word boyfriend "So it's only natural for us to spend the night together even if we don't do anything" He seemed quite surprised over what I had just said, I feared he might take me as a pervert but instead he smiled and nodded.

"Well then, we should go to bed, shouldn't we?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed him never taking off his smile and me blushing because this was the first time that I had spent a night with someone else but strangely enough I didn't feel that nervous, instead I felt somewhat excited and anxious. "Oh wait, before I forget" he said as he took the eyepatch he had worn all day and removed it, along with his headband. His wild set of red hair falling over his forehead and his two eyes now shining with their usual green emerald color, "I tried to disguise myself as a pirate but I only managed to find these two things" he said jokingly.

"Ne Lavi, back when Mr. P was here, why did he keep calling you Rabi?" I know its somewhat dumb to ask but if I didn't do it now I probably wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I asked and surprisingly enough he pulled the covers over smiled, I felt an arm being snaked around my waist, was it my imagination or were we……..cuddling?

"Lavi Bookman is nothing but a mask that I use to make everything look normal, the real person behind it, the one you helped bring to life is Rabi, you could say it's like my secret identity. Over here I'm Rabi, a normal kid that lives alone in an apartment with a grouchy old panda as a landlord and pays the rent by working in a local bookshop but most important of all, Rabi is Allen Walker's boyfriend" He kissed me once again, trying to make sure I get the point that I'm his boyfriend "But don't tell anyone, ok?"

I nodded and decided it was time for bed, we both felt silent and focused on getting some sleep. It was strange to say this but I felt incredibly safe in his arms, as if nothing in the entire world could hurt me. I slowly felt asleep with my head on top of Rabi's chest, hearing his heart beat faster and faster just because I was with him.

**XXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxX**

**A/N: In my opinion it was too soon for these two to have sex so this was as close as it'll get for a while. I was serious when I said I wanted you to tell me what you wanted from this story, I was thinking on the next chapter being from Lavi's POV and it would take place on Monday at school instead of the two of them waking up together on Sunday, I don't know, what do you think? Please review and answer me.**

**Also, I wanted to excuse myself for so many grammar and sintaxis mistakes, my currently is right now very busy and I really wouldn't want to bother her so I'm forced to do it myself which is bad since English isn't my first language.**

**See you next chapter,**

**JMN**


End file.
